


Cobblestones

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Smoking, jesse's big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Lúcio just wanted to take a leak in private. Jesse gets in his way.





	Cobblestones

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time i mention how big jesse's dick is.

The sun had barely set when Lúcio finally realised they really would be spending the night in King’s Row. Winston had apologised profusely, but nothing could be done about it, so a lookout roster had been dished out and makeshift beds had been made. 

Lúcio didn’t really care that much. Sure, he was bored - and the cobblestones were a nightmare for anyone trying to skate - but fair enough, he had his phone, his tunes, and the company wasn’t awful. Sure, he had little to discuss with the two Junkers in the corner, but he could hold a decent enough conversation with Winston, even if his knowledge of peanut butter was lacking.

However, as time passed, stories were shared - some of which he was certain he wouldn’t have heard back at Gibraltar - and he had almost completely forgotten about the other remaining teammate who’d landed first lookout. After all, he tried not to dwell too much on Jesse McCree. Lúcio knew his mind had a habit of becoming obsessed with things, and Jesse might just be that newest obsession. 

It wasn’t like he was stalking Jesse or anything like that. It was just that, no matter what the situation, if he ever found himself alone with the man, well… he just couldn’t process it, and he’d always end up just jabbering out a reply to whatever Jesse might ask in such a way that the older man could only think he was an idiot at this point. 

His crush on Jesse McCree was no secret between his group of friends. Hana had been the first to catch on, Lena second. He was certain that at some point, after a few too many drinks, that he had maybe even told one of the old men about it, but he couldn’t remember which. 

But he acted like it was no big deal, because it wasn't. He was a world famous musician and Jesse was… He was just one of the most famous outlaws he’d ever heard about, let alone met. He was also just a ridiculously attractive, carefree, and flirtatious man who was over a decade his senior and probably had enough notches in his bedpost that he wouldn't even look twice at Lúcio . 

And maybe he wasn’t even Jesse’s type. He knew he was cute, but maybe Jesse preferred more handsome men… or women, for that matter. He was assuming Jesse’s sexuality, which was rude of him, but he’d heard rumours and seen a fair share of suspicious materials lying around whenever Jesse set himself up in a place - and Genji certainly seemed to have a lot to say on the matter, but he might also have not been serious about the whole teacher's pet thing. It was hard for Lúcio to tell. 

He shook his head, sighing heavily. The only reason he was even thinking about Jesse was that he knew the man was staked out in the only building that had a working toilet and by going in there, he would potentially run into Jesse and then he would be alone with him. He wasn’t certain he had ever really been alone with the man. If he felt like an idiot in front of him in a room full of people, it didn’t bare thinking about how badly it would go if they were alone.

Looking around, he tried to find somewhere else to relieve himself but there was nothing, and Winston could somehow sense his impending desperation which of course, had resulted in the gorilla repeating where the only working toilet was. He could only act like he was grateful for the information. 

He moved over to the door finally, hesitation only when he saw the cobblestones. They were difficult enough to skate on normally, but with a full bladder? He was certain he’d end up pissing himself before he even got to the other house. 

Taking in a deep breath he moved as close to the door as he could get before carefully easing himself out of his leg armour unfastening the various wires and attachments and shrugging his backpack off. He hated to leave them behind but he couldn’t see a way around it. Hopefully Jesse was actually doing his job and keeping a lookout otherwise he could be caught off guard by a rogue omnic or worse, a Talon agent. 

It felt weird to be without armour on a mission but he had no other choice. He would have had to have unhooked himself to relieve himself anyway. Whilst he adored his skates, he sometimes didn’t enjoy the obstacles they brought. Taking a leak was always one of the most difficult tasks, especially when he ended up doing splits at the damn urinal.

-

Making it across the courtyard was easy enough and once he had made it to the place in question, he could see the dim light of a fire that McCree had clearly lit at some point. However, as he stepped inside, the cowboy was nowhere to be found.

But that wasn’t his problem, wasn’t his business as to whether McCree was doing his job or not. The guy was at least nearby, he could smell the fresh smoke from a cigar and a musky scent that was undeniably McCree. He had other matters on his mind, or at least he did until he glanced over to the fire and with one crackle of the wood, he saw it illuminate a figure at the back of the room. 

“Ain’t time for a switchover yet, is it?” Came the southern drawl, and Lúcio shook his head, rubbing his neck. 

“Nah, nothing like that yet. Just coming to use the john,” Lúcio replied with a small smile, about to take a step towards the staircase before he heard a shuffle, and then the distinct metal clank of Jesse’s spurs; the gentle tink of his metal heels. 

His attention was stolen, his bladder forgotten as he saw McCree appear from the shadows, his choice of dark green sarape making him seem so much more mysterious than usual, but the stupid belt buckle was still on display. Words were failing him already, his entire vocabulary disappearing as he stared at Jesse. 

“Hmm, just here to use the facilities, huh? Y’ain’t even gonna exchange pleasantries with me?” Jesse asked with a small smile, tilting his hat back to reveal his face and that was enough to make Lúcio stare; gawk even. 

“Sorry, I just…” He let out a small laugh, pointing at the stairs. “I just gotta take a leak and then I’ll come back, and we can chill for a lil’ while? Alright?” He said with another laugh, taking a step towards the stairs until he felt metal on his arm and looked down to see Jesse’s hand on him. “Are you okay? I really gott-”

Before he could say another word, he was being pushed towards the wall, Jesse’s large form pressing against him, making his knees feel weak. It wasn’t just his knees though, his bladder was begging for release. He let out the smallest gasp, looking down as he felt the first bit of urine starting to poke its head out the tip of his cock and his mind was begging him _Not now; not right now_.

“Hows about you stay here an’ keep me company,” Jesse whispered, sliding one hand Lúcio ’s stomach, his fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. “I’m feelin’ a lil’ lonely.”

Lúcio swallowed hard, his breathing sporadic; each exhale shaky and it took all his energy to stop his body from taking lessons from his breathing. He didn’t want Jesse to catch on; didn’t want him to know how nervous he was or how close to wetting himself he was. He couldn’t bear the thought pissing his pants in front of the man he had a crush on. That would hands down be the worst, most embarrassing thing he could ever do. 

But the way Jesse applied pressure; the way he wouldn’t let him past… He was convinced that Jesse was just playing with him. Perhaps Jesse had found out about his feelings and was taking advantage; was using Lúcio as a toy; a source of amusement.

What made everything worse was that he didn’t hate it. He liked the feeling more than he could ever put into words; to have Jesse McCree pinning him to a wall, his hand curiously exploring his body, his fingers teasing the waistband of his boxers was a dream come true. However, at the same time, he was pressing down in just the right place to make his dick let out another drip, and he knew he couldn’t hold it much longer. Biting his lip, he stared into Jesse’s eyes. 

“Mcree, I’ll be straight back, please… C’mon, you keep pressing down and I’m gonna make a mess, which I think neither of us wants,” Lúcio stammered out, the front of his boxers slowly saturating as he found it harder and harder to not let loose. 

He went to move once again, only to be pinned against the wall harder, Jesse’s knee sliding between his legs, pressing against his cock. He could feel Jesse’s against his body, his hard dick obvious, even through the many layers of fabric Jesse wore, and he couldn’t hide the slight confusion on his face. 

“Mmm, don't be presumin’ to know what I want,” Jesse drawled, pressing his knee down harder; pushing his own erection against Lúcio , telling him what he had already put together in his head. “You should relax,” Jesse mumbled, sliding his hand into Lúcio ’s pants, his hand slowly rubbing Lúcio ’s dick through his boxers and that was it, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Letting out a soft moan, he reached up, sliding his hands to Jesse’s shoulders as he stopped resisting and let go, his legs shaking as he finally allowed his bladder to empty itself. Warmth soon spread over his crotch as Jesse’s rubbed his dick, the piss trickling out, and with the help of Jesse’s hand, the hot fluids spread further across his crotch before it started to flow down his thighs. 

He could hear the obscene noises, the wetness seeping down his trouser legs as Jesse palmed his wet dick in his boxers and as it started to slow down, he could feel other sensations, his dick hardening as he finished. And then he was left with soaking wet trousers, a hard-on and Jesse staring down at him with an unreadable expression whilst his hand continued to fondle him.

“You want this, right?” Jesse asked, pulling his hand out and placing both of them on Lúcio ’s waist, pushing him slightly towards the side table, Lúcio got the hint instantly and if it was possible, his heart started hammering even more. 

Yes, he wanted this, but right now? Like this? His brain stammered to a stop, only to have all his negative thoughts wiped away as Jesse leaned down to press a kiss to his neck, his stubble rough against his own skin, but it was enough to make him tingle throughout his body.

He didn’t stop Jesse as he pushed his trousers down, the wet material rough against his skin, and he let out the smallest sigh of relief as his hard cock greeted the night air. It felt good; so good to have it out of the drenched tight fabric of his trousers. There really hadn’t been enough room in his pants for his dick and Jesse’s much larger hands. 

Before he could say anything, hands were on his waist, turning him around to bend over the side table, which he did so with shaky limbs, his body starting to give out, nerves getting the better of him. He’d never done anything like this. He’d been given plenty of chances, after all, groupies lined up after every concert but he was so picky with his partners and whilst he was experienced enough to know what he liked, he lacked the any real experience of spontaneity. He’d always had to be careful, cameras were always watching him for one thing, but he realised that right now, there was nothing here but Jesse and his wandering hands. No cameras; no reporters, just the two of them.

“Jesse, please,” he whispered, placing his hands flat on the table, his face reddening as he felt Jesse’s large hands pry his asscheeks apart. He knew Jesse was staring, could feel his fingers toying with him, a slick cold substance dripping down his crack and pooling at his hole, a thick finger pushing it inside. “W-Wait, is that lube? Do you carry that around for the off chance that you’re gonna get laid on mission?” Lúcio asked, trying to peer over his shoulder not even trying to hide his confusion. 

He could see Jesse shrug, but he didn’t look up at Lúcio , simply kept pushing his fingers in and out of Lúcio ’s willing hole as he nodded at the floor. “Why’d you think I’m fuckin’ you on this table and not on the stairs?” Jessed asked, and Lúcio lowered his gaze and saw a holdall sticking out from under the table he was on. 

Everyone always thought Jesse was an idiot, he definitely joked around like one, but part of the attraction to Jesse in Lúcio ’s mind was that no matter what, Jessie would always have your back and he always had a plan. He was reliable, which seemed like a weird thing to label the man when he rolled around doing cheap trickshots in a dirty cowboy outfit.

And then there was the fact that Lúcio couldn’t recall a time he’d ever seen someone so attractive physically. He always thought he knew his type; clean, presentable, someone he’d be proud to take home to his mother. But then he saw Jesse. Jesse McCree who was dirty, smelly, and had at least an alcohol problem if nothing else. The kind of person that would probably burst into flames if he stepped within one hundred feet of a church. 

Not that it mattered as Jesse picked Lúcio up with ease and turned him over, Lúcio ’s legs awkwardly waving in the air briefly until they both adjusted themselves. He felt so exposed as he raised his legs and placed his feet on Jesse’s shoulders, his knees shaking as Jesse silently stared down at him. 

He felt ridiculous, getting flipped over like some kind of whore, some cheap plaything for Jesse McCree but he couldn’t help but find the whole situation titillating; hell, even that was a lie, he found the whole situation to be beyond hot, his dick harder than he had ever felt it before in his life. And Jesse didn’t let up; had his hands everywhere, stretching and stroking, repositioning Lúcio until he’d pulled his body closer to him, his ass hanging off the table as he felt the tip of Jesse’s cock press against his hole. 

He let out a small gasp as Jesse pushed inside, the blunt head of his cock forcing him to stretch wider and wider to accommodate what Jesse was packing; and Lúcio could just picture it - had peeked on more than one occasion, had seen it enough times to know that Jesse wasn’t just putting on a front; that he could match up to any boast that fell from his lips when he was drunk.

Slowly sliding his elbows out from under him, he let his back fall flat on the table, his breathing shallow as Jesse’s dick slid further inside. He felt as if he was suffocating; his breathing increasing with each push until he felt Jesse’s warm skin against his ass, and suddenly Jesse was right over Lúcio , his lips suddenly so close and Lúcio couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and sliding his fingers into Jesse’s soft hair, pulling him close enough for a kiss; a simple brushing of their lips together before Lúcio exhaled against them, a small laugh escaping. 

“Listen, I’m not one for swearing but…” He let his voice trail off as he turned his head, pulling Jesse’s face towards his neck. “Fuck, you have a really big fucking dick,” he whispered with a shaky voice, sliding his hands to Jesse’s shoulders as he started to rock himself slightly, feeling Jesse’s cock slowly move in and out. He would be sore tomorrow, he could already tell, but he didn’t care. He could blame it on the cobblestones with his skates… or something like that. He could think up an excuse when he didn’t have a colleague’s dick in his ass. 

If Jesse had heard him, he didn’t reply, instead he focused on planting kisses to Lúcio ’s neck, biting occasionally but nowhere near hard enough to leave any kind of mark that anyone would have to explain to an overly curious gorilla. He hadn’t expected Jesse to be this gentle, but he also hadn’t expected to get so turned on by pissing himself in front of another human being so he could mark all of this down as some kind of learning experience. 

“You ready to be fucked properly yet?” Jesse asked as Lúcio continued to move his hips, cautious movements that he couldn’t move to speed himself up but he nodded mindlessly, his brain and body refusing to co-operate.

Jesse pushed himself back, just enough so he could grip Lúcio ’s legs for leverage; but not too far back that he couldn’t lean in to kiss Lúcio again if he wanted, and Lúcio really did want to kiss him more - but the last thing he wanted to seem was needy. It was stupid, really. He had people tripping over themselves just to spend a night with him, and here he was, on his back, nervously worried that his spontaneous hookup wouldn’t kiss him again for the night. 

“By properly you mean-” But before he could finish his sentence, his words were forced back down his throat as Jesse’s lips met his own, his tongue being pushed out of the way, all words completely lost as Jesse pulled his hips back just enough to allow him to thrust sharply back into Lúcio . Each movement forced something back up his throat, but Lúcio knew it wasn’t the end of the sentence. Instead, as Jesse moved his lips to Lúcio ’s cheek, the only thing that came from his mouth was a mess of a moan and a gasp, his voice breaking as he tried to say something; anything.

And Jesse took that noise to mean continue. 

Lúcio swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath as Jesse started to thrust into him, his pace increasing with each movement. Each time his cock slammed inside him, Lúcio ’s breath caught in his throat, a quiet moan escaping afterwards. It felt like too much; felt like he was drowning as he tried to breathe and adjust to Jesse. His body ached all over as he tried to force himself to relax. He wanted this; he wanted it so badly - but he’d had this problem before and he couldn’t believe it was happening again right now. 

Sucking on his lip, he turned his body slightly, looking away from Jesse, trying to concentrate on loosening up. He could hear Jesse panting; could hear him grunting softly as he moved. It was a dream come true to have Jesse fucking him, but he hadn’t ever consider the logistics of it. 

“H-Hey, just take your time,” Lúcio whispered, resting his cheek against the table, his arm stretched, blindly groping for Jesse. 

He felt Jesse slow down; felt his body being adjusted and he turned just in time to see Jesse’s face loom over his before he captured his lips in another kiss. 

Maybe Jesse could sense his discomfort? He didn’t seem like an inconsiderate lover, and his motions slowed to almost a halt as Lúcio slid his arms around Jesse’s neck. He’d never been with someone as big as Jesse; hadn’t been with someone in a while, not like this. It was what he wanted, but his body ached, felt as though he was full to the point of feeling uncomfortable. 

He broke the kiss to let out a shaky moan, unable to make up his mind, but Jesse remained still as he peppered kisses along Lúcio ’s jaw, his hands sliding to his waist, thumbs stroking circles. He knew he had broken out in a sweat, knew that his whole body felt clammy but it didn’t seem to stop Jesse. After all, this had all started with him pissing himself, so he doubted Jesse gave a damn about a bit of sweat. 

“You doin’ okay?” Jesse mumbled as he moved his kisses back down Lúcio ’s neck, his facial hair so rough against his soft skin. He felt calloused hands slide further down, grazing over his hips and onto his thighs and Lúcio felt his cock twitch in anticipation, desperate to be touched.

“You…” Lúcio started, letting out a shaky breath as he tried to move ever so slightly, his asshole throbbing, enough to make it feel like his arousal was flagging. “You just have… a really big dick,” he mumbled, sliding a hand to his face as he flopped back down onto the table. “I don’t know…”

He lay there, breathing heavily as he felt Jesse’s cock move, sliding out of him ever so slowly before he sat up with a jolt, his ass aching as Jesse pulled out all the way, mumbling apologies, but he made no move to pull his jeans up. Instead, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and mumbled against them, “Turn over.”

Lúcio didn’t need to be told twice. With Jesse’s help, he soon found himself face down again on the table, his thighs being pushed together before he felt Jesse’s slick cock pressing against the back of his thighs. He bit down on his lip, letting out a deep breath as Jesse slid his dick between them, the head pressing against his balls and that was enough for him to realise where this was going. 

His ass still ached; felt empty now but each movement from Jesse had him blushing, his cheeks on fire as he crossed his arms and rest his forehead against them, his breathing increasing with each movement. Large hands gripped his waist, holding him in place as Jesse fucked between his thighs, his wet cock sliding between his legs easily. When Jesse wasn’t worrying about whether he was causing Lúcio pain, he fucked like Lúcio had always imagined he would: like a man who had just been released from prison. 

Lúcio found himself reaching out to hold the table and Jesse held him down, his movements getting rougher by the second. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of arousal, a sense of longing in the pit of his stomach. He would give anything to be fucked like this, Jesse’s thick dick in his ass, fucking him until he couldn’t walk but there was a time and a place for everything. Maybe in the future… Back on base… they would have more time; more privacy - and probably a lot more lube. 

He could hear Jesse behind him, his breathing ragged; his motions messy and his grip hard, and he wasn’t going to lie, it felt fucking good to have Jesse’s big dick sliding between his thighs, hitting his own cock every so often; ramming into his balls in a way he never thought he would be into.

The air in the room felt heavier, moans falling from Jesse’s lips as he hunched over Lúcio ’s body, his ass jiggling as Jesse fucked his thighs and he knew Jesse was staring at it.

“Your ass looks so fuckin’ hot,” Jesse muttered, confirming exactly what Lúcio was thinking, but it didn’t stop him from smiling to himself as he pushed his ass back, unable to resist reaching behind himself to hold his ass open to show Jesse his still wet hole. “Oh yeah, show me that… good boy,” Jesse mumbled, and Lúcio felt his cheeks heat up as Jesse continued to coo over him. 

He bit down on his lip, his body tingling as he held his cheeks open, his whole body on fire as Jesse slid his cock out from between his thighs and all Lúcio could hear was the slapping sound of Jesse stroking his own cock. Shaking, he spread his legs ever so slightly, his cock hanging down and Jesse placed the tip of his dick against his hole again. He swallowed hard, unable to stop himself from pushing back but instead of Jesse sliding inside, he felt a wetness drip onto his hole, followed by a long string of curses and moans. 

Lúcio thought it was over; thought that Jesse was going to pull up his jeans and leave but he suddenly felt hands on his body, flipping him over and gripping his thighs, placing them firmly back on Jesse’s shoulders before he took Lúcio ’s erection into his mouth, sucking earnestly, seemingly unphased by the smell or taste of piss that was certain to have lingered on his dick. 

“Holy fuck,” Lúcio found himself saying, one hand covering his own mouth as the other reached out to grab Jesse’s hair, a firm tug earning him a moan from the man sucking his cock, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. He couldn't have known that Jesse’s mouth was as big as his dick, but he should have guessed that from the way the cowboy constantly talked. 

He could only let out a shaky sigh as Jesse took his whole length into his mouth, his cock twitching as he started to come undone, his hand gripping Jesse’s hair tighter as he pushed Jesse’s head down and reached his own climax, Jesse not missing a beat as he swallowed around Lúcio ’s dick. 

“Y-You can stop now,” he said in a soft voice, his whole body feeling like jelly. He expected Jesse to pull away, but he remained, letting Lúcio ’s cock fall from his mouth before he held it in his hand, licking every inch of it before venturing down to his balls, his tongue curiously poking around and Lúcio felt himself twitching, his whole body overly sensitive. He hadn’t had an orgasm that intense since… since… actually, he couldn’t remember the last time he had come so hard.

He stared down at Jesse, watching as he continued to lap at his cock, his facial hair rough against his slightly raw thighs but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He never thought he’d have the one and only Jesse McCree licking up his jizz. It was a moment for the history books, and he found himself feeling a goofy sense of satisfaction as he realised that he had actually managed to hook up with someone _he_ had the hots for, rather than the other way around.

He wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed before Jesse moved his legs and stood up, cracking his back slightly before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lúcio ’s lips. He didn’t care where that mouth had been, hell, he was certain that Jesse’s mouth had probably been in worse places that his crotch, and such a thought was enough to make him laugh into the kiss. 

“Somethin’ funny?” Jesse asked with a smile playing on his lips as he pulled away. 

“No, no. I mean, I’m just…” Lúcio shrugged, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and dragging it between his teeth. “I’m just a bit… overwhelmed. Confused? I mean, I’m alright… I’m satisfied!” He settled on finally, his voice rising in tone and he could only watch as Jesse rolled his eyes and finally pulled his jeans up. 

“You’re real cute, y’know that, right?” Jesse said with nod, flicking his belt buckle as he fastened it. “We should do this again. Give me a chance to… redeem myself. I feel awful bad ‘bout my dick.”

Lúcio found himself snorting, a laugh escaping his lips and he was about to slide off the table when Jesse approached him again, placing a hand on either side of him and leaning in, their faces close; close enough that he could feel Jesse’s breathing on his face. 

“Maybe… I mean, I don’t know your style, but…” Jesse started, looking down, almost bashful and Lúcio felt himself holding his breath, waiting for the end of the sentence that only came when Jesse raised his head again, his tongue moistening his lips. “Maybe you can fuck me. If you’re into that, I mean. You don’t gotta make a decision right now. Jus’ somethin’ to think ‘bout because trust me, I’m gonna be thinkin’ ‘bout you every moment I have to myself,” he drawled, winking at Lúcio and it was enough to make him splutter out a long line of expletives and nonsense. 

Had Jesse McCree really just asked him to fuck him? He hoped that was the case because all he could do was nod frantically in response. 

That was certainly something he could do.


End file.
